Mirandas Geheimnis
by JimBlack
Summary: Ein kalter Wintertag verändert für kurze Zeit Severus Leben.
1. Chapter 1

Mir gehört nichts von Rowlings Charakteren und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Geschriebenen.

Diese kurze Geschichte spielt vor Harrys Geburt und soll zeigen, dass Snape weiß was es heißt zu lieben ...

Mirandas Geheimnis

**Begegnung mit Vergangenem**

Meine Schritte hallten durch die regennassen Straßen. Ja, ich hatte mich entschieden in einer Gegend zu wohnen, die nur von Muggeln besiedelt wurde, und so musste ich mich auch wie eine der ihren benehmen. Eigentlich fiel mir das ja nicht wirklich schwer, da meine Eltern doch beide Muggel waren, aber ich hatte mich in den Jahren seit ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, natürlich an ein Leben als Hexe, mit allen seinen Vorzügen gewöhnt. Wie gern wäre ich an diesem Abend nach Hause appariert, aber meine Vermieterin wäre womöglich stutzig geworden, hatte sie mich doch beim Verlassen des Hauses beobachtet, und da die Gute den ganzen Tag nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als die Straße zu beobachten, wäre sie vielleicht misstrauisch geworden. Aber bei diesem Wetter, war es doch zu verlockend.

Aber ich versuchte meinen Unwillen gegenüber dem scheußlichen Wetter zu verdrängen und beeilte mich in meine Wohnung ins Trockene zu kommen. Bestimmt würde ich einen Schnupfen davontragen. Ich kannte das ja, bei dem kleinsten Nieselregen gepaart mit einem Lufthauch fing ich schon an zu niesen. Das war wohl das Schicksal einer Heeling-hands, so schön und befriedigend es auch war, anderen zu helfen, mir selbst konnte ich nicht helfen. Da musste ich schon auf diverse Tränke zurückgreifen, aber darin lag leider nicht meine Stärke.

Das war ja bereits während meiner Schulzeit so gewesen, obwohl sich mein Tränkelehrer wirklich sehr bemüht hatte, mir die Fähigkeit, eine gute Tränkebrauerin zu werden, näher zu bringen. Nachdem er allein das nicht schaffen konnte, hatte er einen Mitschüler gebeten mir Nachhilfe zu geben. Ach – wo ist die Zeit nur hingekommen? Vor zweieinhalb Jahren habe ich meine Schulzeit beendet. Was ist seither nicht alles passiert. Lord Voldemort stellt eine große Bedrohung für unsere Magische Welt dar, und nur wenige getrauen sich, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Unter ihnen meine beste Freundin Lily, wobei sie doch besonders vorsichtig sein sollte, jetzt, da sie schwanger ist.

Oh wie aufgelöst war sie, als sie mir davon erzählt hat. Ihre Augen haben vor Glück gestrahlt und gleichzeitig ihre Zweifel ausgedrückt, in einer so kalten bedrohlichen Zeit wie dieser, ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen. Ich hab mich bemüht ihr Trost und Aufmunterung zuzusprechen, aber wahrscheinlich bin ich in der Hinsicht nicht die beste Freundin, bin ich doch sogar leicht neidisch auf ihren Zustand. Aber nachdem ich ja nicht mal einen Partner habe, ja klar, Remus wäre wohl nach wie vor nicht abgeneigt, obwohl er sich natürlich auch nicht sicher ist, ob er sich einer Frau zumuten könnte, und ich hab ihn auch unheimlich gerne, aber ...nein, ich liebe ihn eben nicht.

Ich liebe, nein ich habe nun mal einen anderen geliebt, und der hat mich so sehr enttäuscht, dass ich auch jetzt noch nicht bereit bin, mich auf das Abenteuer Liebe aufs Neue einzulassen. Ja, übermorgen ist Jahreswechsel, den werde ich wohl mit Lily und ihrem Mann James, und Remus und vielleicht auch Sirius und seiner Familie verbringen. Falls ich nicht krank im Bett liege. Aber gleich bin ich daheim, nur noch ein paar Häuser.

Aber was ist das für ein Schatten da vorne, in unmittelbarer Nähe meines Wohnhauses? Kann denn das sein? Nein, er ist es wohl doch nicht, aber ... „Miranda? Du hier?" Er ist es. Was mach ich nun? Ich hab jetzt zweieinhalb Jahre versucht ihn zu vergessen. „Ich wohne hier. Aber was machst du hier? Einen kleinen Auftrag für den werten Lord erfüllen? Ach, geh beiseite, ich will es doch gar nicht wissen."

„Warte! Auftrag stimmt, aber nicht für den dunklen Lord. Ich habe schon längst eingesehen, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe. Und wenn du dich nicht so schroff von mir abgewandt hättest, hättest du das auch schon früher mitbekommen. Ich bin hier im Auftrag Albus Dumbledores."

„Du ... in Dumbledores Auftrag? Dass ich nicht lache! Spionierst du ihn etwa aus? Das würde dir ähnlich sehen. Du würdest doch alles tun, um vor deinem Herrn gut da zu stehen. Sogar deine Schwester hat sich schon von dir abgewandt. Erzähl mir doch nicht, du hättest die Seiten gewechselt. Das nehme ich dir nicht ab. Nie und nimmer."

Ich hatte das Haustor erreicht und trachtete hineinzukommen, war mir doch schon aufgefallen, dass die Vermieterin neugierig hinter den Gardinen auf das Geschehen vor ihrem Haus achtete. Das konnte ich ja wohl nicht gebrauchen, dass sie mich hier draußen im Streit mit einem Mann sah. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihr im Stiegenhaus begegnete, konnte ich mir bereits jetzt sicher sein, würde sie mich über den großen, geheimnisvollen schwarzhaarigen Mann auf der Straße ausfragen. Ich eilte die Stiegen hoch und drehte mich nicht mehr um, zu sehr hatte mich die Begegnung aufgewühlt. Ich öffnete die Wohnungstür und zog sie hinter mir zu, und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er mir gefolgt war.

„Was willst du noch hier? Ich hab dir nichts zu sagen!"

„Aber ich habe dir noch einiges zu sagen. Hör mir zu! Und lass mich am besten in die Wohnung, sonst werden noch alle deine Muggelnachbarn auf uns aufmerksam." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich wieder verächtlich, so wie er es immer bei dem Wort Muggel getan hatte. Nur bei mir, die ich doch auch von Muggeln abstamme, hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht. Als er mich küsste, damals, hat er nur einen sehr schüchternen beinah ängstlichen Eindruck gemacht, kein Spott in seinen Augen, nie hab ich diese Augen zuvor mit diesem Glanz gesehen, ein Ausdruck von Zärtlichkeit, den ich später bei jedem Mann, dem ich begegnet bin gesucht, doch nie gefunden habe.

Er hatte mich ohne eine Widerrede zu dulden zurückgedrängt, und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, da hatte ich auch schon meinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Ja, vor langer langer Zeit hatte ich diesen Mann einmal geliebt, solange bis ich das Mal auf seinem Arm bemerkte, davor war ich mir meiner und auch seiner Gefühle sicher, fühlte mich geborgen in seinen Armen und war überglücklich, wenn er mich in unseren gemeinsamen Nachhilfestunden in den Kerkern in den Arm nahm und küsste. Aber jetzt, ich fühlte mich bedroht, hatte beinah Angst vor ihm, nein, wenn ich ehrlich war, war ich wohl genaugenommen nur schrecklich wütend auf ihn. So wütend, dass ich nicht überlegte, was ich tat und den Spruch gesagt hatte, ohne nachzudenken und erst zur Besinnung kam, als er sich mit der rechten Hand an die blutende Wunde auf seiner linken Schulter griff.

Dabei sah er mich schmerzverzehrt und vorwurfsvoll, aber auch mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit an, dass ich voll Schreck den Zauberstab fallen ließ, auf ihn zueilte, was ihn veranlasste zurückzuweichen, aber ich wollte ihm jetzt doch nichts mehr antun. Sein Blut hatte mir den Verstand zurückgegeben. Ich bat ihn nur „verzeih" und legte ihm meine Hände auf die verletzte Schulter. Die Blutung konnte ich damit sofort stoppen, dann führte ich ihn zu einem Stuhl, hieß ihn sich zu setzen und versorgte die Wunde aufs neue. Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass er das Haus einer Heilerin mit so einer Wunde verließ. Das würde doch meinen guten Ruf gefährden. Nein – auch das stimmte natürlich nicht, vielmehr hatte ich beim Anblick seiner Verletzung und des Schmerzes in seinem Gesicht, für einen kurzen Moment den Eindruck, den jungen Mann von einst zu sehen, den, in den ich mich vor so langer Zeit verliebt hatte, der mein Herz gebrochen hatte und es in Scherben liegend zurückgelassen hatte. Diese Scherben taten heute noch weh. Nein, eine Heeling-hands kann keine gebrochenen Herzen heilen. Weder bei sich selbst noch bei anderen.

„Verzeih" stotterte ich noch einmal, „das habe ich eigentlich nicht gewollt. Aber du hättest mir nicht nachgehen dürfen. Das war keine gute Idee von dir. Ich bitte dich zu gehen, wenn diese Wunde ganz verheilt ist."

Er sah mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, so traurig, wie ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und bat mich dann: „Ich wünsche mir zuvor, dass du mir zuhörst. Ich wollte nur mit dir reden. Wie ich es vor Jahren schon wollte. Was hätte nicht alles anders kommen können, hättest du mir damals zugehört."

Ich war wütend aufgesprungen: „Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt! Willst du mir jetzt vielleicht vorwerfen, was du getan hast, sei meine Schuld? Also, das ist doch wohl wirklich die Höhe. Hab ich dich vielleicht in die Hände von Lord Voldemort getrieben? War ich es, die dir die Liebe zur schwarzen Magie nähergebracht hat? Du vergisst, dass das nicht möglich ist. Noch nie hat eine Heeling-hands, ihre Fähigkeit behalten, wenn sie sich der dunklen Macht verschrieben hat."

Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet. Seine Wunde war noch nicht ganz verheilt, aber so, wie ich mich im Moment fühlte konnte ich ihm auch nicht helfen. „Ich lass mir nicht die Schuld für deine Taten zuweisen. Du hast dir das alles wohl selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich hasse dich dafür. Ich hasse dich, noch genauso wie ich dich gehasst habe, als ich das Mal entdeckt habe." Und dabei trommelte ich mit meinen Fäusten auf seinen Brustkorb, die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und ich sah ihn nur noch wie durch einen Schleier. Ich hatte bei meinem Tobsuchtsanfall auch seine Wunde erwischt, und erst durch sein schmerzliches Zischen hielt ich inne. Er hatte mich bei den Handgelenken gepackt.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, du wärst schuld gewesen. Ich war selber schuld. Zu sehr hat mich die Möglichkeit der Macht fasziniert. Zu sehr war ich von der Macht des schwarzen Lords geblendet und träumte so zu werden wie er. Doch du hast diese, meine Weltanschauung ins Wanken gebracht. Du warst es, die mich zweifeln ließ, ob das, was ich tat auch richtig war. Du hast bewirkt, dass ich mich in Gedanken bereits von ihm abgewandt hatte, als du das Mal entdeckt hast. Und wärst du nicht in Panik davon gestürmt und hättest mich nicht nie mehr in deine Nähe kommen lassen und mich nur einmal angehört, ich glaube es wäre anders gekommen. Aber durch deine Haltung hab ich nicht anders gekonnt. Zu sehr hat es geschmerzt, zu sehr hab ich den Verlust betrauert, den Verlust des Menschen, der mir der Liebste auf Erden war. Nie hatte ich mir zuvor vorstellen können, dass ich fähig wäre zu lieben. Und doch liebte ich dich.

Meine Welt hat zuvor nur aus Hass bestanden und hat danach nur aus Hass bestanden. Aber trotzdem bin ich dir dankbar, denn gäbe es dich nicht, hätte ich nie erfahren was es heißt zu lieben."

Seine Worte ... ich hätte nie gewagt, daran zu denken, dass er solche Aussagen machen könnte. Damals hatte er mir nicht gesagt, dass er mich liebte. Zumindest nicht mit Worten. Seine Augen, ja, seine Augen hatten es angedeutet, aber er hatte sich nicht getraut es zu sagen. Und dann war es zu spät. Aber jetzt, jetzt hatte er es gesagt, und ich fühlte bei seinen Worten, bei dem Blick seiner traurigen Augen soviel Wärme in mir aufsteigen, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm mit meinen Fingern über die Wangen zu streichen seine Haut sanft zu berühren, und ich konnte mich nicht wehren, als auch er über meine Wangen strich, meine tränennassen Wangen und als er mich näher zu sich heranzog, ganz nah an sich heranzog und sich unsere Lippen sanft berührten, da hatte ich den Gedanken an Gegenwehr schon längst aufgegeben.

Möge dieser Moment doch nie vergehen. Der Moment, wenn sich zwei Lippenpaare das erste Mal berühren, sich zu einem Kuss vereinen, sich ein Versprechen zuzuflüstern scheinen, ...Er hatte mich fest in seinen Armen und seine Lippen auf meinen, es war in dem Moment so richtig, wie ich es mir wohl für die Ewigkeit nicht wieder vorstellen hätte können.

Ich weiß nicht wie lang wir in dieser Stellung verharrten. Wir küssten uns und hielten uns umschlungen und durch meinen Kopf rasten die Gedanken, vermischten das, was mal war, mit dem was ist und sein könnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig war, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass es doch gar nicht falsch sein konnte.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, zu vieles ist passiert, was ich gern ungeschehen machen würde. Aber da ich das nicht kann, möchte ich dich einfach um Verzeihung bitten."

„Ich möchte nur wissen, ob du nun wirklich Dumbledore die Treue hältst? Und ob du, so wie die andren Todesser gemordet hast?" Bei diesen Worten drohte meine Stimme zu versagen.

„Schau mich an und beantworte dir die Frage selbst: hättest du mich geküsst, wenn du nicht davon überzeugt wärst, dass ich nicht gemordet habe? Du hast nicht nur in deinen Händen das Gefühl für Schmerz und Leid und das Mittel dagegen in Form von Heilung, sondern auch in deinem Herzen eine übergroße Portion von Sensibilität was Wahrheit betrifft. Ich hatte auch damals gehofft, dass du das spüren würdest, aber der Schock über meine Narbe, die mich als Anhänger des Lords auswies war wohl zu groß. Ich verstehe das ja und hab es auch damals verstanden, aber hatte doch trotzdem auf ein offenes Ohr von dir gehofft."

Er hatte mich zum Sofa in die Ecke gezogen und mich im Hinsetzen auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Ich hatte nicht vor, mich dagegen zu wehren. Ich hörte aus seinen Worten soviel Traurigkeit, und ich glaubte ihm. Ich spürte es im Normalfall doch wirklich, wer log und wer die Wahrheit sprach. Nur wenn ich zu verblendet, enttäuscht oder wütend war verließen mich diese Sinne. War es möglich, dass er die Liebe zur Macht, zur schwarzen Magie wirklich aufgegeben hatte?

Ich spürte es - ich fühlte es - ich hoffte es.

Und zur Bestätigung küsste ich ihn erneut und es fühlte sich so richtig an. Und dass seine Hände von meinen Wangen hinab über meinen Hals glitten, die Rundungen meiner Brüste nachzeichneten, ließ ich nur zu gern geschehen.

Ich war wie berauscht. Hier saß ich bei jenem Mann auf dem Schoß, den ich vor Jahren geliebt hatte, und obwohl ich mir das wohl nie hätte träumen lassen, küsste ich ihn und wurde von ihm geküsst. Wir hielten ein und sahen uns ganz lang in die Augen. „Sag mir, dass du mich nicht wegschickst. Sag mir, dass ich heute bei dir bleiben kann. Ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn du mich jetzt aufs neue zurückwiesest." Er hypnotisierte mich fast mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Nein", gab ich ihm zur Antwort, „Nein, ich schicke dich heute nicht weg. Ja, du kannst heute bei mir bleiben. Nein, ich weise dich heute nicht zurück." Und als Bestätigung gab ich ihm einen Kuss. „Aber ich sollte trachten, aus den nassen Klamotten heraus zukommen, sonst niese ich dir den Rest des Abends nur noch was vor."

„Das möchte ich aber gewiss nicht zu verantworten habe", lachte er und half mir auf die Beine, stand aber sogleich selbst neben mir, „Aber damit ich sicher sein kann, dass du dich nicht verkühlst, werde ich dir wohl besser behilflich sein." und dabei begann er mir den Umhang aufzuknöpfen. Nur zu gern ließ ich das geschehen.

Er streifte mit beiden Armen den Umhang über meine Schultern hinab, so dass dieser auf den Boden glitt. Dann strich er behutsam über meine Weste und stellte fest: „Also, ich fürchte, dass dieses Stück ebenfalls feucht ist." Und knöpfte auch sie auf und wiederholte das Abstreifen. Dabei stand er mir die ganze Zeit ganz nah gegenüber, grad so weit entfernt, dass er die Hände zum Aufknöpfen bewegen konnte. Da er ein ganzes Stück größer war als ich, musste er sich leicht nach vor beugen und sein Atem strich über meine Haare, seine Lippen berührten meine Stirn, meine Ohren, meinen Hals. Sein Atem fühlte sich heiß auf meiner Haut an, so heiß wie mir langsam selbst am ganzen Körper zumute war.

Als ich den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und sein Atem meinen Nacken erreichte fröstelte ich aber. „He", er hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet, „dir wird doch nicht kalt sein? Hast du immer noch nasse Sachen an dir?" und er ergriff mich mit beiden Armen, hielt mich ein Stück von sich und sah an mir hinab: „Deine Hosenbeine sind ja auch ganz nass." Seine Worte klangen sehr tadelnd. Und während seine Augen auf meinen hafteten, fanden seine Hände zu meinem Reißverschluss, öffneten ihn und ganz langsam zog er mir die Hose nach unten. Bis jetzt hatten mich seine Augen fixiert, nun beugte er sich vor küsste mich mit offenen Lippen, wobei seine Zunge sacht über meine Lippen strich, Einlass begehrte und sich für einen Augenblick mit meiner Zunge umschmiegte, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, um im Anschluss in die Knie zu gehen und nun mit dem Ausziehen meiner Hose fortfuhr. Ich fühlte mich wie Wachs in seinen Händen. Ich hatte schon Erfahrungen mit Männern, nicht viel aber immerhin war ich nicht mehr Jungfrau, aber in den wenigen malen, als ich mit einem Mann zusammen war, hätte ich nie zugelassen, dass er die Führung übernähme, das Tempo bestimmte.

Jetzt war das so anders. Ich wollte gar nicht denken. Ich wollte fühlen. Wollte ihn spüren und verspürte sogar bereits eine leichte Ungeduld, bei seinen langsamen Bewegungen. Es schien als hätte er alle Zeit dieser Welt.

Ich hob meine Beine um aus der Hose zu steigen und er streifte mir zuvor meine Schuhe ab, und ich erwartete mir, dass er sich wieder erheben würde, aber er blieb knien, legte seine Hände auf meine Füße und fuhr sanft an meinen Beinen entlang nach oben, seine Berührung war so zart, dass sie mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Seine Hände wanderten hoch bis zu meinen Hüften, wo sie kurz verweilten und glitten dann sanft auf meine Pobacken, ergriffen sie nun schon etwas bestimmter und so zog er mich ein Stück näher an sich heran, sein Gesicht drückte sich dabei gegen mein Höschen und er schloss die Augen und atmete genüsslich ein. Ihm schien zu gefallen, was seine Nase erroch. Seine Hände streichelten weiter meinen Po und ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste bei dem was ich verspürte laut aufseufzen.

Meine Hände hatten sich in seinen Haaren verkrallt und ich ließ zu, dass er mich durch den Stoff meines Seidenhöschens küsste, ja ich spürte seine Zunge, die sich meinen unter dem dünnen Stoff wohlverborgenen Lippen entgegenreckte. War ich zuvor durch den Regen nass geworden, war ich es nun durch seinen Speichel und meine ureigenen Säfte, die durch ein Gefühl von starker Erregung zu fließen begannen. Ich genoss, was hier mit mir geschah, aber meine Knie begannen zu zittern vor Anspannung, da ich seinem Mund meinen Unterleib entgegengereckt hatte. Er spürte dieses Zittern, hielt ein, erhob sich und umfasste mich mit beiden Armen. „Ich will dich," raunte er mir ins Ohr, „ich will dich küssen, will dich schmecken, will dich in meinen Armen halten. Ich will dich verwöhnen, will dich mit meinem ganzen Körper spüren, will jeden Flecken deines Körpers kennen lernen, und das alles vielleicht nicht unbedingt hier auf dem kalten Steinboden."

Wir befanden uns ja noch immer im Flur, wo gerade mal eine Ablage für Umhänge und ein altes Sofa, zum bequemen Anziehen für Schuhe stand. Ich musste lachen, trat einen Schritt beiseite, ergriff seine Hand und öffnete eine Tür. Meine Wohnung war nur klein, wir betraten das Zimmer, das gleichzeitig als Küche und Wohnraum diente, dahinter lag mein Schlafzimmer, und da ich die Einrichtung von meiner Vermieterin mit übernommen hatte, gab es hier auch ein schönes geräumiges Doppelbett. Ich zog ihn mit mir und fragte: „Hast du Hunger?" Er schmunzelte nur und sagte: „Ja ungeheueren Hunger – auf dich." Und dabei hob er mich hoch und trug mich hinüber in das Schlafzimmer, kniete auf mein Bett, um mich sachte hinzulegen.

„Findest du es eigentlich fair, dass ich nur noch so wenig an habe und du so viel?" fragte ich ihn jetzt. Er richtete sich auf und stand nun vor meinem Bett.

„Nein, du hast recht – mit dem Umhang hier ist mir eigentlich ziemlich heiß –obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob das nur an dem Umhang liegt." Und mit diesen Worten ließ er den Umhang über seine Schultern zu Boden gleiten. Dann sah er an sich hinab und zog sich kurzentschlossen auch noch den Pullover über den Kopf.

Ich war zu ihm hingerobbt und hatte mich an den Bettrand gesetzt. „Also für Gleichstand ist hier aber noch lange nicht gesorgt." Und mit diesen Worten öffnete ich ihm den Gürtel und die obersten Knöpfe seiner Hose. Dann hielt ich aber inne, da ich merkte wie meine Finger zitterten und schob ihm vorweg sein Hemd etwas über den Bauch hoch und fühlte seine Haut, und spürte seine Muskeln unter meinen Händen. Er hatte wie schon seit eh und je, kein Gramm Fett zuviel auf den Rippen, und durchtrainierte Muskeln.

Nicht so wie die anderen Jungs in der Schule, die höchstens mal mit ihren Flugkenntnissen prahlten und Quidditch spielten. Irgendwann zu Beginn unseres 7. Schuljahres hatte ich ihn zufällig gesehen, wie er frühmorgens, noch lange bevor das Schloss zu Leben erwachte, seine Runden im Gelände drehte, er lief in gleichmäßigem sehr flottem Tempo, dann war er an einem Baum angelangt und hatte dort an einem Ast Klimmzüge gemacht. Das ganze bei maximal 10 °C Außentemperatur nur mit einer Trainingshose bekleidet. Ich hatte meine Blicke nicht von ihm abwenden können. Zuletzt lief er noch zum See, verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld, um kurz darauf schwimmend wieder von mir gesichtet zu werden. Ich musste mich damals stark zurückhalten um nicht näher zu kommen, zu gern hätte ich gewusst, ob er bekleidet schwamm. Seit diesem zufälligen Beobachten hatte ich später öfters geschaut, ob ich ihn morgens beim Trainieren sehen konnte, hin und wieder gelang mir das auch.

Ich knöpfte sein Hemd auf und befühlte seinen Brustkorb, strich ihm das Hemd über die Schultern, wobei meine Hände seine Arme hinabglitten. Mein Gesicht war ganz nah an ihm. Meine Nase strich über seinen Bauch, ich atmete seinen Geruch ein, er roch einfach herrlich liderlich, nach Mann und Sünde.

Als ich ihn nun endgültig von seiner Hose befreien wollte, ergriff er meine Handgelenke und zog mich auf die Füße. Er umarmte mich und dann trafen sich unsere Münder erneut zu einem gierigen Kuss. So standen wir engumschlungen, wobei seine Hände sanft über meinen Rücken glitten, sich auf meinen Po legten und mich noch fester an sich zogen. Ich spürte seinen Körper an meinem, aber uns trennten noch immer meine Bluse und seine Jeans. „Du hast noch immer zuviel an.", flüsterte ich ihm deshalb ins Ohr. „Genauso wie du." kam es zurück, und er lockerte die Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Dabei sah er mir fest in die Augen und da er keine Anstallten machte, mir zur Hand zu gehen, begann ich selbst meine Bluse aufzuknöpfen, um sie mir dann ganz, ganz langsam zuerst auf einer Seite, dann auf der zweiten beiseite zu schieben , dass er freien Blick auf meinen Körper hatte, und sein Blick verriet mir, dass ihm der Anblick überaus gefiel. Ich trug nie BHs, das hatte ich auch gar nicht nötig. Meine Brüste waren zwar nicht allzu klein, aber fest genug um keine Stütze zu brauchen. Jetzt ruhte sein Blick nicht mehr auf meinem Gesicht sondern auf meinen Hügeln und er musste schlucken und seine Hände beeilten sich jetzt, seine Hose fertig zu öffnen und er zog sie sich mit einem energischen Ruck hinunter, stieg gleichzeitig aus ihr und den Schuhen. Jetzt hatte er nur noch einen äußerst knapp sitzenden Slip an, der viel zu wenig Stoff hatte um seine stolz erhobene Männlichkeit zu verbergen. Dass dieses Kleidungsstück sowieso keinen Blickschutz mehr bot hatte er auch sogleich kapiert und entledigte sich nun auch noch seiner Socken und seines Slips. Er war jetzt nackt und ich noch mit meinem Seidenhöschen bekleidet. Aber nun schien er es gar nicht mehr so eilig zu haben. Er streichelte mich mit seinen Blicken, bis ich fröstelnd die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte, „He, auf die Dauer wird mir schrecklich kalt, wenn du so weit weg bist von mir. Komm zu mir."

Und dieser Aufforderung leistete er gern Folge, kam zu mir, umarmte mich, küsste mich so stürmisch, dass ich zurückfiel aufs Bett und er mit mir. Dabei lösten wir unsere Umarmung zuerst gar nicht. Seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Augen, die mich so zärtlich ansahen, seine Hände, die überall auf meinem Körper zu spüren waren. Er hatte meine Brüste gestreichelt, meine von der Kälte – oder doch nicht nur von der Kälte – aufgerichteten Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern gezwirbelt und nun endlich beschlossen, dass es Zeit wäre mich auch meines letzten Kleidungsstückes zu entledigen.

Er kniete neben mir und zog mir das Höschen hinunter. Und dann fing er an, meine Zehen zu küssen, meine Füße, und bedeckte meine Beine körperaufwärts mit seinen Küssen. Und obwohl sich das wunderbar anfühlte, wurde ich nervös. Meine Erregung hatte sich so gesteigert, dass ich es nicht mehr auszuhalten schien. Und jetzt war sein Mund auch noch zwischen meinen Beinen angelangt, und ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen feuchten Schamlippen, seine Zunge, die mich kostete und ich konnte nicht anders, als mich ihm entgegenzurecken und zu flehen: „Bitte... komm ... nimm mich – bitte – ich verglühe sonst - lösch mein Feuer ..."

Und obwohl ich die Befürchtung hegte, er würde nicht auf mich hören, kam er zu mir, küsste mich auf meinen Mund um zu fragen: „Bist du dir sicher?" und ich hätte wohl keine andere Antwort mehr geben können. „Ja! Komm! Nimm mich!" und er rollte sich sanft auf mich und ich spürte sein hartes Glied an meiner heißen, feuchten Scham, und mit leichtem Druck, fand er ungehindert Einlass. Oh, es tat so gut ihn in mir zu spüren. Er bewegte sich langsam in mir. Vorsichtig – zurückhaltend noch, und doch spürte ich, dass es ihn schon ungeheure Kraft kostete, nicht zu drängen, sich nicht gehen zu lassen. Aber gerade das wollte ich doch. Jetzt, wollte ich es. Für ein langsames, zärtliches Geplänkel hatten wir auch noch später Zeit.

Und ich verschränkte meine Beine hinter seinem Körper und begann den Rhythmus anzugeben – meinen Rhythmus – schneller als zuvor, und er konnte gar nicht anders, als mir gehorchen und ich merkte, dass er dieses Tempo nun auch freiwillig beibehalten würde – oder auch nicht ganz freiwillig – der freie Wille war es wohl bereits doch nicht mehr, der ihn agieren ließ, es war die Lust, die Gier nach Befriedigung und da wir beide es so wollten, stürmten wir unaufhaltsam mit Riesenschritten einem Orgasmus zu, der nur die logische Konsequenz unseres vorherigen Tuns war und von Schreien und Stöhnen begleitet wurde. Er fiel zuletzt erschöpft auf mich und auch ich kam nur ganz langsam wieder zu Atem.

Aber nach kurzer Zeit, als ich wieder soweit Luft hatte um ihm zuzuflüstern: „Wow, das hat gutgetan. Gibt's davon noch mehr?" erntete ich ein süffisantes Grinsen und die Bejahung meiner Frage, „Ja, aber nur wenn du nicht immer so ungeduldig bist." Und diese Nacht dauerte noch lange, unendlich lange, bis wir irgendwann erschöpft aber glücklich ineinander verschlungen einschliefen.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirandas Geheimnis

**2. Zukunft**

„Schläfst du noch?" vernahm ich seine Stimme am nächsten Morgen, leise in meinem Ohr. „Mhm, ja, und ich habe auch nicht vor aufzuwachen. Wieso bist du schon munter?"

„Weil mein Magen knurrt. Er meint, ich hätte gestern nicht zu Abend gegessen und in dieser Nacht zuviel Kalorien verbraucht. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er zu der Annahme kommt, aber er fordert laut knurrend gefüttert zu werden."

„Oh, du Ärmster! Aber ich glaub, ich hab dich gestern mal gefragt, ob du Hunger hast.", ich blinzelte ihn mit einem Auge an, „Aber wenn du meinst, dann versuch ich eben munter zu werden. Irgendwas Essbares wird sich wohl finden."

Und ich schlug die Decke zurück, um sie gleich wieder über mich zu ziehen. Bei unserer Beschäftigung gestern, hatte ich natürlich auch nicht daran gedacht Holz im Kamin nachzulegen und so war es über Nacht erbärmlich kalt geworden in der Wohnung. Ich schmiegte mich fest an ihn.

„Nein, ich geh da nicht raus, da ist es eiskalt, nein ich bleib jetzt hier liegen bis der Frühling die Wohnung wieder aufwärmt."

Er hatte seine Arme fest um mich geschlungen: „Oh du armes Kind, na dann werden wir eben beide hier liegen bleiben und gemeinsam verhungern." Aber bei diesen Worten hatte sich sein Magen wieder mit Knurrgeräuschen zu Wort gemeldet und er sah mich resignierend an: „Überstimmt. Du bleibst liegen und ich steh auf."

Dabei schlüpfte er so vorsichtig unter der Bettdecke hervor, dass ich nicht abgedeckt wurde. Er ergriff nur den am Boden liegenden Umhang, warf ihn sich über und entfachte dann geschwind mit seinem Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin im Schlafzimmer, und dann auch im Wohnraum draußen. Und sein leises Gemurmel verhieß mir, dass ich in kurzer Zeit unter der Decke hervorkriechen konnte, da es mittlerweile kuschelig warm in den Räumen geworden war.

„Zufrieden Madam?" fragte er mich.

„Mhm, ja, so ist es schon viel besser. Guten Morgen mein Retter." Und ich schmiegte mich an ihn und küsste ihn.

Dann löste ich mich aber aus seiner Umarmung: „So, also auf, auf die Jagd nach einem Frühstück. Tee oder Kaffee?"

„Wenn du mich so fragst: lieber Kaffee" ich schaute ihn erstaunt an. Interessant, dass er obwohl Engländer doch lieber Kaffee trank. Mir ging es ja genauso, hatte ich doch durch eine Freundin aus Wien das Kaffeetrinken lieb gewonnen. Er sah mich schmunzelnd an: „Meine Mutter ist gebürtige Italienerin! Sie hat sich mit den meisten englischen Gepflogenheiten abgefunden, aber das Kaffeetrinken hat sie nicht aufgeben wollen. Und daher hab ich es auch übernommen."

Ich setzte Kaffeewasser auf und durchforstete den Kühlschrank. Es war nur zu gut, dass ich erst gestern früh Vorräte für mehrere Tage eingebunkert hatte, jetzt hätte ich wirklich keine Lust gehabt einkaufen zu gehen. Vor allem nicht in dem Aufzug: stand ich doch, verleitet durch die angenehme Wärme im Zimmer, vollkommen nackt vor dem Kühlschrank. Erst in dem Moment wurde mir das bewusst und ich überlegte, mir etwas überzuziehen, aber er schien meine Gedanken erraten zu haben, trat von hinten auf mich zu, umfing mich erneut mit seinen Armen und drohte: „Wehe dir. Bleib wie du bist. Welch herrlicher Anblick für ein Frühstück nach solch einer Nacht."

Und er drehte mich zu sich, hob mich einfach hoch, setzte mich vorsichtig auf den Küchentisch und hatte scheinbar seinen großen Hunger kurzzeitig vergessen, oder zumindest hatte seine Erregung das Kommando über seinen Körper ergriffen. Er nahm mich ohne viel zu zögern im Stehen und ich war allein durch seine Nähe in dieser Nacht, durch den Anblick, der sich mir in dem halboffenen Umhang bot und die Hitze in der Stube nur zu bereit ihn in mir zu spüren. Wir liebten uns kurz aber heftig und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass mir je zuvor ein Frühstück so gut geschmeckt hat wie das danach.

Es wurde ein langes Frühstück. Immer wieder küssten wir uns zwischendurch, sahen uns tief in die Augen, dass ich nicht nur einmal meinen Kaffee verschüttete, aber das alles machte mir heute nichts aus.

Nachdem wir fürs erste satt waren, waren wir auf der Eckbank eng zusammengerückt, ich hatte mich in seine Arme geschmiegt und wir hatten zu reden begonnen. Über all das zu reden, das seit dem Moment, da ich das Mal auf seinem Arm entdeckt hatte, geschehen war. Wie töricht kam ich mir jetzt vor, dass ich ihn damals nicht mal mehr angehört hatte, aber da war ich zu verletzt gewesen, mein Traum, von einem möglichen Leben an seiner Seite war mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht worden, ich war so entsetzt und verletzt, ja gedemütigt, fasste ich es doch auch als Angriff auf meine Person auf, als muggelgebürtige Hexe war ich in jedes Todessers Augen doch nichts wert. Und bei ihm hatte ich geglaubt, ihm etwas wert zu sein. Und mich getäuscht.

Und nun erfuhr ich, dass er dieses Mal schon seit der 5. Klasse trug. Er hatte sich damals entschlossen sich Lord Voldemort anzuschließen um sich selbst und seinem Vater, der eine extrem dominante Position in seiner Familie inne hatte und auch seinen sogenannten Freunden in Slytherin etwas zu beweisen. Er hatte der Versuchung der Macht nicht widerstehen können und doch bald erkannt, dass es eigentlich nicht wirklich sein Weg war, den er eingeschlagen hatte. Und nachdem er sich seiner Zuneigung zu mir, dem Schlammblut bewusst wurde, hatte er erst recht zu denken begonnen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Er hatte nur noch geschaut, nicht zu sehr unter Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten aufzufallen. Aber als ich dieses Zeichen entdeckt hatte und mich von ihm abwandte, hatte seine Leben seinen Sinn verloren.

Er schwor mir, sich nie zu sehr in Voldemorts Gefolge engagiert zu haben und doch zeigte dieser Vertrauen zu ihm. Mir lief es kalt über den Rücken, als er mir von seiner letzten Begegnung mit dem dunklen Lord erzählte. Mir gefiel diese Bezeichnung nicht, aber er entschuldigte sich damit, dass er es beibehielt um sich nicht vor den anderen zu verraten. Er hatte sich Albus Dumbledore anvertraut, und mit diesem gemeinsam beschlossen, als Spion in Lord Voldemorts Reihen weiterzuarbeiten. Wie mir schien ein sehr gefährliches Unterfangen.

Wir redeten und redeten und saßen dabei eng aneinandergeschmiegt beisammen, in der Zeit unterließen wir es sogar uns zu küssen, aber unsere Körper blieben beisammen, ich hätte Angst gehabt vor einer räumlichen Distanz, hatte auch jetzt noch Angst, dass durch ein falsches Wort, eine falsche Geste unser vertrautes Verhältnis zunichte gemacht würde.

Severus hatte das wohl genau so verspürt: „Miranda, schau mich an. Kannst du mir noch einmal vertrauen? Bist du dir bewusst, dass ich das von dir verlangen müsste? Ich habe dich für immer verloren geglaubt, dich jetzt in meinen Armen zu halten ist wie ein Wunder für mich. Und ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren. Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, mir nicht vertraust, werden wir bald wieder dort sein – uns nicht mehr kennen zu wollen."

Ich verstand was er sagte, hatte er doch recht, aber es tat auch weh, das Bewusstsein, dass dieser Augenblick hier und jetzt, der mir im Moment so richtig erschien, er hier bei mir, dass dieser Moment vergänglich war. Vergänglich wie eine buntschillernde Seifenblase, die der Wind emporhebt und zerplatzen lässt.

„Severus, ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob du alle meine Fragen beantwortet hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Zweifel wiederkommen werden. Ich weiß nur, dass es mir so richtig erscheint, dass du jetzt hier bei mir bist." Und ich habe ihn zaghaft abwartend angeblickt, und er hat aufgeseufzt, „Na im Moment ist es wohl auch etwas viel verlangt. Aber ich finde auch, dass es richtig ist, dass ich hier bei dir bin.", und er zog mich noch fester an sich und küsste mich und zog mich auf seinen Schoß, und wir liebten uns auf der Bank sitzend, langsam und vorsichtig, als wäre es gefährlich eine ungestüme Bewegung zu machen, bis wir zuletzt auf nichts mehr Rücksicht nehmen konnten und unsere Körper agieren ließen.

Severus trug mich schließlich wieder in mein Schlafzimmer und legte mich auf mein Bett. Er setzte sich abwartend auf die Bettkante und fragte mit beinah ängstlichem Ton: „Miranda, heute ist Silvesternacht, du wirst doch wohl geplant haben sie mit deinen Freunden zu verbringen." Dabei sah er mich mit so einem traurigen Blick an.

Ja er hatte recht, es war ausgemacht gewesen, dass ich zu Lily gehen würde, um gemeinsam mit ihr und James und Remus in dieser Nacht den Jahreswechsel zu feiern. Aber ich hatte nicht mehr vor, zu ihnen zu apparieren. „Und du ? Was hast du vor ? Weil, falls du nichts Wichtiges vor hast, würde ich lieber hier mit dir zusammen das neue Jahr begrüßen." Für einen Moment hatte jetzt ich Angst, dass er mich zurückweisen würde, aber er atmete erleichtert auf, beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich.

„Nein, ich wüsste nicht einen Ort, nicht einen Menschen, mit dem ich jetzt lieber beisammen wäre." und er schlüpfte zu mir unter die Decke und seine Hände erkundeten meinen Körper, so wie sie es in der vergangenen Nacht getan hatten. Er hatte die Decke zurückgeschlagen und sich aufgesetzt und betrachtete meinen Körper. „Du bist eine wunderschöne begehrenswerte Frau. Ich wundere mich, dass du allein hier lebst."

Seine Hände hörten dabei nicht auf über meine nackte Haut zu gleiten. „Vielleicht war mir ja einfach nicht danach. Vielleicht will ich ja allein hier leben. So brauch ich mich vor niemanden rechtfertigen, wenn ich einen fremden Mann in meine Wohnung lasse. Und ihn nicht rausschmeiße, wenn er zudringlich wird und meinen Körper in Besitz nimmt, und mich zum Wahnsinn treibt. Mich auf dem Küchentisch nimmt, ohne zu fragen und mich langsam auf seine Nähe süchtig macht."

Ich zog ihn zu mir und küsste ihn. Unsere Lippen umspielten sich, unsere Zungen trafen sich, sanft, langsam, erkundeten sie sich, um bald forscher und fordernder aufzutreten. Severus hatte es nicht allein beim Küssen belassen, seine Hand war über meine Brüste geglitten, hatte sie sanft aber doch zugleich fest liebkost, war über meinen Bauch hinab über meine Schenkel, zwischen meinen Beinen gelandet. Der sanfte Druck seiner Finger, die genau zu wissen schienen, was sie wollten, brachte mich erneut zum Stöhnen. Wer auch immer ihm beigebracht hatte, was er hier mit mir tat, sie hatte einen gelehrigen Schüler gehabt. Trotzdem ich nichts anhatte und keine Decke unsere Körper bedeckte wurde mir so heiß, dass ich nach Abkühlung lechzte.

Seine Lippen ließen nicht ab von meinen, und seine Finger setzten ihre Erkundung fort auf ihrem feuchten Weg. Ich spürte wie sich seine Finger einen Weg in mein Innerstes suchten, er machte mich verrückt, ich konnte schon nicht mehr klar denken, nur noch wimmern, „Quäl mich nicht, nimm mich." Aber ich vernahm seine Stimme leise an meinem Ohr: „nicht so ungeduldig, meine Liebe, jetzt darf einmal ich das Tempo bestimmen." und er küsste mich noch einmal flüchtig, um seine Lippen dann auf Reisen zu schicken, meinen Körper hinab.

Er knabberte an meinen Brüsten, leckte über meinen Bauch, und machte es sich dann zwischen meinen Beinen bequem. Ich schloss meine Augen und wusste, ich konnte ihn nicht von seinem Tun abhalten. Und genaugenommen wollte ich das jetzt auch nicht. Ich wollte nur spüren, seine Hände auf meinen Schenkeln, meinem Bauch, meinem Po, seine Zunge dort, wo sie auf meine verborgenen Lippen traf, ich konnte gar nicht anders als ihm meinen Leib entgegen zu recken, ich fühlte seine zupackenden Hände und seine Zunge, die das was sie tat auch genießen zu schien, und mein Hirn vergaß zu denken, und ich spürte, wie eine Welle der Wollust meinen Körper überrollte, die aufgestaute Hitze brachte meinen Unterleib zum Explodieren, und als ich wieder zu mir kam, konnte ich nur hoffen, dass meine Nachbarn nicht zu hause gewesen waren, weil ich sonst noch eine Anzeige wegen Lärmbelästigung erhalten hätte, so laut muss ich wohl in meiner Lust aufgeschrieen haben.

Ich war einen Moment lang atemlos und rang mühsam nach Luft, und als ich die Augen aufschlug sah ich in Severus Augen, die mich behutsam musterten, und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht: „Du bist noch schöner, in dem Moment, wo du alles um dich zu vergessen scheinst – wenn dein Gesicht von Anspannung zu totaler Entspannung wechselt – ich hoffe, ich darf das noch öfter sehen." und er beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich erneut, und er schmeckte nach Lust und purem Sex, und mir wurde bewusst, dass nur ich allein diese Ekstase verspürt hatte.

„Nur wenn es sich dabei nicht immer um solch ungleiche Gewichtung handelt" und ich richtete mich auf, schubste ihn leicht an, so dass er zurück auf die Kissen fiel, und schwang mich behände über ihn, kniete beiseite seiner Hüften, und nur durch leichtes Senken meines Körpers, gewährte ich seiner bisher so geduldig gewesenen Erektion Einlass. Ich bewegte mich langsam auf und ab, meine langen braunen Haare fielen mir dabei wie ein Schleier über Gesicht und Brüste, was er aber nicht goutierte und mit seinen Händen strich er die Haare beiseite und streichelte und knetete meine Brüste, die sich ihm nur zu gern entgegenreckten. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da begann er das Tempo zu übernehmen, es zu steigern und als er sich schließlich in seinem Orgasmus unter mir aufbäumte war ich selbst bereits wieder so erregt, dass ich nicht inne halten konnte in meinen Bewegungen und kurz nach ihm überaus befriedigt aufstöhnte und erschöpft über ihm zusammensank.

Er schlang seine Arme um mich und hielt mich fest an sich gedrückt, und ließ nicht zu, dass ich mich von seinem Körper hinunterrollte. Ich hatte mein Gesicht an seinem Hals gekuschelt und ich konnte nicht anders ich musste ein „Was kann ich tun, damit dieser Zustand ewig anhält?" flüstern. „Das wüsste ich auch zu gerne." bekam ich leise zur Antwort. So zusammengekuschelt schlummerten wir für kurze Zeit ein, um nach dem Erwachen mit dem gegenseitigen Erkunden unserer Körper fortzufahren. Und wir verließen das Bett nur rasch, um unsere knurrenden Mägen zu beruhigen und erst als es kurz vor Mitternacht war, machte ich den Vorschlag aufzustehen. Er verdrehte zwar die Augen, fügte sich aber ohne zu murren.

Wir schlüpften in unsere Kleidung und traten gemeinsam an das Fenster, das zur Straße hinaus ging. Draußen führte die Feuerleiter vorbei und ich bekam Lust mich hinauszusetzen. „Verrücktes Huhn" konnte ich mir dafür anhören, aber er kletterte mir doch nach. Es war eine kalte Nacht. Fast bereute ich schon meinen Entschluss, als mein Gesicht Nässe spürte. Ich sah verwundert hoch und erblickte im spärlichen Licht der Straßenlaternen Abertausende weiße bauschig flaumig weiche Schneeflocken, die langsam auf die Erde niedersanken.

Ganz automatisch suchte meine Hand die seine, und wir umklammerten uns mit festem Griff. Ich brachte kein Wort heraus, so schön war es, wie lang hatte es schon nicht mehr geschneit? Es war wie ein Traum, so lautlos wurde die Erde mit einem weißen Mantel bedeckt, in kurzer Zeit, sah alles ringsum so friedlich aus, so friedlich als gäbe es keine Bedrohung durch Voldemort, als hätten wir alle eine Chance auf ein glückliches zufriedenes erfülltes Leben, als hätten wir die Chance auf eine Zukunft.

Und in dem Moment spürte ich ein leichtes Ziehen in meinem Bauch, ich wusste zuerst nicht was das war, ich kannte dieses Gefühl nicht. Meine zweite Hand fuhr automatisch zu der Stelle an meinem Unterleib, und Severus, der diese Bewegung bemerkt hatte fragte: „Was ist los, hast du Schmerzen?" „Nein, keine Angst, mir geht es gut, hier mit dir." und ich küsste ihn. Aber das eigenartige Gefühl in meinem Bauch blieb, und ich hatte keine Ahnung was es war.

Da begannen die Glocken, der nahen Kirche zu schlagen – einmal, zweimal, dreimal, ich sah Severus tief in die Augen und wünschte mir, er würde in dem Moment so wie ich das Bedürfnis verspüren, dass wir zusammenbleiben könnten, viermal, fünfmal, sechsmal, seine Augen, die ich auch schon so voller Hass blicken sah, sahen mich so liebevoll und zärtlich an, wie es wohl manche nicht für möglich gehalten hätten, siebenmal, achtmal, neunmal, „Miranda" zehnmal „ich" elfmal „liebe" zwölfmal „dich". Und er küsste und umarmte mich so stürmisch, dass ich fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Aber er hielt mich fest, und hätte nicht zugelassen, dass ich stürzte. Aber instinktiv hatte ich meine Hand wieder wie zum Schutz auf meinen Bauch gelegt und plötzlich wusste ich was dieses Ziehen zu bedeuten hatte – das durfte doch nicht wahr sein – das konnte doch nicht wahr sein – ich wusste nicht sollte ich weinen oder lachen, ängstlich oder glücklich sein – nein, ich wusste nicht was anfangen mit der Erkenntnis.

Schweigend standen wir einige Zeit eng umschlungen auf dem kleinen Vorsprung, jeder schien seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, woran Severus wohl gerade denken mochte? Meine Gedanken waren auf jeden Fall, bei dem kleinen Wesen, das im Moment sein neues Heim zu beziehen im Begriff war, sich einzurichten für eine Dauer von ungefähr neun Monaten, ein Produkt eines Tages voll der Magie der Liebe, doch würde diese bestehen können? Hätte sie zu dieser Zeit der Ängste und Bedrohung überhaupt eine Chance zu bestehen. Waren wir nicht viel zu sehr der Gefahr ausgesetzt? Vor allem, wenn Severus sich zu mir bekannte, war er Lord Voldemort damit nicht eher hilflos ausgeliefert? Und ich – stellte das nicht auch eine größere Bedrohung für mich dar? Und für mein Kind? Unser Kind!

Mir fröstelte bei dem Gedanken und Severus schob mich in Richtung Fenster und wir kletterten wieder ins Zimmer. In dem Moment landete eine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett. Das war Sophie, die Eule der Potters. Ich hatte ganz vergessen Lily abzusagen. Sicher machte sie sich mittlerweile Sorgen um mich. Ich nahm der Eule den Brief ab und las ihn schnell durch. Ja, wie ich vermutet hatte, Lily fragte, ob bei mir alles in Ordnung wäre, weil ich nicht zu ihr gekommen war. Ich holte schnell Papier und Stift, um ihr zu antworten, aber hielt auch sogleich inne. Was sollte ich ihr denn erzählen? Dass ich die letzen 30 Stunden damit verbrachte habe, mit Severus Sex zu haben? Nein, das klang vielleicht etwas seltsam in einem Brief.

Severus stand so in meiner Nähe, dass er Lilys Schreiben gesehen haben musste. Er hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen und meinte schmunzelnd: „Wie willst du ihr dein Nichterscheinen erklären? Die Wahrheit oder eine kleine Notlüge?"

„Ich glaub eine kleine Notlüge wäre mir im Moment lieber. Oder soll ich ihr schildern, was wir beide in den letzten Stunden so getrieben haben?" Ich versuchte, bei meiner Antwort leicht verrucht zu wirken, aber diese Rolle lag mir wohl nicht wirklich. Zumindest erntete ich damit nur ein belustigtes Auflachen seinerseits.

„Schreib ihr ganz einfach, du hättest einen alten Bekannten getroffen und darüber auf eure Feier vergessen. Das ist nicht gelogen und auch nicht zuviel erzählt. Und schreib ihr dazu, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um dich machen müsse, weil sonst steht sie nach Erhalt der Eule noch vor deiner Tür, wahrscheinlich mit ihrem James und ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn momentan sehen will."

Er hatte recht, mit wenigen Worten entschuldigte ich mich und versprach mich in den nächsten Tagen bei ihr zu melden, und schickte den Brief mit der Eule retour.

„Du wirst dich wohl nie mit James versöhnen wollen?" fragte ich vorsichtig. „Das wird wohl kaum mehr machbar sein. Ich weiß, dass du durch deine Freundschaft zu Lily, mit James, Remus und Sirius Kontakt haben wirst, aber ich kann nun mal nicht vergessen, was während unserer Schulzeit alles vorgefallen ist. Glaubst du ich könnte Sirius verzeihen, dass er mich beinah umgebracht hat? Ich versteh sowieso nicht, dass Remus an dieser Freundschaft festhält, er müsste doch selbst höchst sauer auf Sirius sein, schließlich hätte ihn dieser beinah einen Mord begehen lassen." Severus hatte sich bei seinen Worten von mir abgewandt. ich trat hinter ihn und umfing ihn mit meinen Armen: „Ich weiß, es war unmöglich was Sirius getan hat, aber er hat sich geändert. Seit er mit Phil zusammen ist und vor allem seit sie ihre Jungs haben, ist er ernster und verlässlicher geworden. Und auch James wird Vater, und es scheint bei ihm das gleiche wie bei Sirius zu bewirken."

Severus drehte sich ruckartig um: „Ja sind sie denn verrückt in dieser Zeit ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen? Wer weiß, was in der nächsten Zukunft geschehen wird. Wer weiß, ob wir die nächsten Wochen und Monate überleben werden? Und dann noch ein Kind? Ich habe es schon nicht verstanden, dass sich meine Schwester auf dieses Abenteuer eingelassen hat, noch dazu mit diesem Sirius. Aber jetzt auch Lily? Zumindest sie hätte ich für vernünftiger gehalten."

Severus hatte sich in Rage geredet. Ja, er war damals, als sich abzeichnete, dass die Liäson zwischen seiner Schwester Philomenea und Sirius etwas längerfristiges werden würde, sehr sehr wütend gewesen: seine kleine Schwester und sein Erzfeind – ein Paar. Und von Sirius wusste ich, dass Severus, seit er von Phils Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, sich nicht wieder bei ihr blicken ließ.

Ich wandte mich langsam von Severus ab. Ich hatte gehört, was er über Lilys Schwangerschaft gesagt hatte. Ich hatte seine Ansicht vernommen, wie verantwortungslos es wäre in dieser Zeit ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen. Ich wusste, er hatte nicht ganz unrecht.

Aber jetzt, wo ich gespürt hatte, dass sich in meinem Leib diese Wunder abspielte, das Wunder, dass ein kleines Wesen uns sein Leben zu verdanken hatte, jetzt wusste ich auch, dass ich dieses Kind bekommen würde. Und dass ich Severus davon nichts sagen durfte. Er würde es nicht erfahren, dass unser Zusammensein nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war.

Ich würde ihn fortschicken, ohne ihm meinen Verdacht mitzuteilen. Ich würde ihn fortschicken, mit dem Bewusstsein, ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder zu sehen. Dieses Kind, unser Kind, als mein Kind aufziehen. Ob er es jemals erfahren würde? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.

Ich wusste, diese Nacht wollte ich noch an seiner Seite verbringen und am nächsten Tag würde ich mich von ihm verabschieden. Ein Abschied für immer. Ich war traurig – unendlich traurig in dem Bewusstsein, dass wir keine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten.

Aber ich musste an mein ungeborenes Kind denken. Es hatte mehr Chance zu überleben, wenn niemand wusste, wer sein Vater war. Ihr Vater war. Auch das wurde mir in dieser Nacht bewusst. Es war ein Mädchen, das im Begriff war, mein weiteres Leben zu bestimmen, eine Tochter, meine Tochter, unsere Tochter – auch wenn sie ihren Vater vielleicht nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde –aber tief in meinem Herzen, war ich mir sicher, dass sich in ferner Zukunft auch dieses ändern könnte.

Ich war traurig, aber zugleich hoffnungsvoll.

Ich würde diesen Krieg überleben – mit meinem Kind – für mein Kind.


End file.
